Yours to hold
by dare121
Summary: A Songfiction to the song 'Yours To Hold' performed by the band Skillet. Lilly is watching Miley from a distance. Miley is in pain. Lilly knows this. And she tries to heal. LILEY


**A/N.: So, this is a Oneshot I wrote for one of my friends 'cause she felt really bad about her latest break up and she wanted me to do this song. So I did. And now I am sharing it with you! Hopefully... I really hope you like it and if you think Lilly's a little... weird, cause she doesn't say much, it's supposed to be like that! ... yeah, it is.**

**Reviewed by my lovely best friend Haley, as usual. I apologize for the remaining mistakes. They're all mine.**

**Enjoy, please! Thanks you for taking your time. Feel free to review ;) Always appreciated, but you know that.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nooo, I do NOT own Hannah Montana. If I was... oh, you all know what we'd do! Spread the LILEY-LOVE. Yes.

----

**YOURS TO HOLD**

**SONGFIC ZU SKILLET**

**-  
**

_**I see you standing here **_

_**But you're so far away**_

_**Starving for your attention**_

_**You don't even know my name**_

_**-  
**_

Of course she didn't know her name.

Why should she? She was popular, she didn't need to know her name, because she wasn't important. She wasn't even remotely considered to be cool. She had her friends of course and they loved her for who she was, but that didn't help her get to that one girl.

That one girl, that one cool girl that always got everybody's attention. Would she have noticed her if she wouldn't have been that one popular, beautiful girl, that everyone talked and gossiped about? Yes, she would have. Because this, what she was feeling inside, was more than just some stupid crush. No, she was in love with that girl.

From the very first moment that she had laid eyes on her. Completely devoted, forever smitten. Love.

Lilly Truscott leaned her back against her locker, searching for Miley Stewart's beautiful eyes. She was so wonderful, so perfect. The others were fooled by her flawless appearance. Lilly knew that very well. She spent her whole day observing the beautiful brunette.

She saw her standing there, day in and out, but she was too far away. Always too far away. Hidden behind that wall of protection. One that you could only maintain if you were one of that circle of perfect people. The royalty of the school.

And Lilly Truscott definitely was not royal. No, she was that loser skater-chick, that the popular kids looked down upon. If they even saw her at all. She was invisible. Protected herself.

Lilly was desperate for a look, a touch, anything. She watched her everyday and she saw, what nobody else could see. They didn't recognize the pain in her eyes or the look of longing, whenever she looked directly into Miley Stewart's eyes.

She wanted to help her. But she knew, deep down inside of her, she couldn't do it.

-

_**You're going through so much**_

_**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**_

-

Lilly believed, that she could be the one. Miley didn't like being around the popular crowd, Lilly could see that. She could feel that and she had to believe it. It was the only way her old, smitten heart would survive the pain of not really knowing the girl that was Miley Stewart.

The girl behind the blue eyes and flawless face.

She seemed to be so torn, so alone. So... sad and Lilly couldn't bear to see her that way. They had been neighbors for nearly ten years, but never, never had Miley made any sort of step towards her. They had never talked to each other.

All Lilly could do was sit in her room, look through the window as she saw Miley cry into her pillow or into her hands. And she knew, she knew. She could be the one to hold her. Even if Miley didn't know that yet. She would. She had to.

-

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

-

"H-Hey, Miley.", Lilly Truscott's hands shook and trembled and she gulped visibly, as Mileys Stewart looked at her. With her beautiful, perfect eyes and her beautiful, perfect mouth, that for the moment, didn't smile just yet. They were alone.

Miley had skipped class to run to the beach. She had been crying, her eyes puffy and red and her cheeks also red and a little splotchy. Lilly thought she had never looked more perfect. "Uhm, do you mind, if I... if I sit with you?" She felt very bold today, she could feel the heat pump through her cheeks.

Miley shrugged.

"Do, what you have to do.", she didn't care and Lilly knew that. She knew that, but she didn't care either. She just wanted to be close to her, to touch her. So she sat down next to the brunette and stared at the ocean.

Every single day she wanted to tell her. Tell her exactly how she felt, but she was scared. And she found it so hard to say. She didn't want to hurt or to anger Miley, she wanted to be hers alone. Just hers, nobody else's. She wanted to be with Miley, because Miley was so broken and so torn and she wanted to make her whole again.

And someday from now on, Miley would see. She would see her feelings and embrace them. She would see that all along the way, Lilly was Miley's to hold. Just hers and nobody else's.

And they would be together forever, and they would be happy. And Lilly would mend the broken pieces, put them back together.

Lilly watched Miley silently, the brunette didn't look at her again.

"You know, sometimes talking about it helps.", she didn't want to make her mad or sad. She just wanted to know, and to finally be able to help. She showed a small smile, as Miley turned her head again, her mouth still turned down into a frown.

"What do you want? I don't know you.", and even though the words stung, Lilly knew that they were true. Because Miley didn't know her. They lived next door and Lilly watched Miley like a movie, but Miley didn't know Lilly's name. And she didn't care. She didn't care that Lilly was just offering herself. That she didn't want anything. That she just wanted to help.

But someday from now on, Miley would know. She'd realize, that Lilly was hers alone to hold.

-

_**I see you walking by**_

_**Your hair is always hiding your face**_

_**I wonder why you've been hurting**_

_**I wish I had some way to say**_

-

Miley didn't recognize her in the hallways the next day. She didn't acknowledge her or look at her. She hid behind that invisible wall and her wonderful, beautiful hair, that always covered her face. It was a nice hairdo, but the blonde knew Miley just wanted to hide her sorrow.

Wanted to hide it all away from the world and her popular, superficial friends. She saw her walking by, but didn't raise her hand to greet. She didn't look away though. She wondered, why Miley's been hurting. She didn't know the reason, just that she was.

She saw the raw pain flash across her face, and she wished she could say something. Somehow, just looking at her, watching her wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to help, to be there. She wanted to make Miley laugh, to be able to get her back on track.

So Lilly followed and she found Miley alone. She found her alone in the girl's restroom upstairs, crying. And she opened the stall, slipped inside and knelt before Miley. Miley didn't know or recognize her, but that was fine. She just wanted to help.

-

_**You're going through so much**_

_**Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?**_

-

"You're going through so much. Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?", she cupped Miley's face into her hands and gently wiped the tears away. The sad tears, the scared tears, the hurting, burning tears. And Miley stared at her, like she'd never seen her before and placed her hands over Lilly's and sobbed.

And Lilly took her into her arms and rocked her and held her and kissed her head, like Miley's boyfriend was supposed to do. Only just that her boyfriend wasn't exactly the type for that.. Yes, she could be the one to hold Miley, and she did.

Miley buried her head in Lilly's neck and sobbed and swallowed and cried and Lilly couldn't stop the tears. Of course, of course it was so important for her to be there now. To be there for Miley. But she still couldn't stop the tears. It wasn't time yet.

Whispering sweet nothing's into Miley's sensitive ear she kept kneeling, kept stroking, kept healing. She loved that girl, she had to hold her. It was her order, her duty. And Miley cried.

And then she took Lilly's face into her hands and kissed her. Although she didn't even know her name. But Lilly didn't resist. She had wanted a touch, a feeling, a lingering memory. Of course Miley left the bathroom right after that without a word or question.

"Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?", Lilly didn't attend classes after that.

-

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

-

The beach it was a week later. She didn't even search for Miley, but she found her nonetheless. And Miley had been crying again and Lilly sat down, this time without a word. They sat and they stared and they didn't touch and didn't talk.

But Lilly was fine. She didn't need to talk. But she wanted to and she would. "You will see someday...", she whispered, her words blown away and astray by the wind. But Miley heard her, she knew she had heard her. Yet she didn't answer. She just wiped away her tears and looked Lilly in the eye.

"Every single day, I find it hard to say. That I could be...", but Lilly stopped. She stopped talking and turned away. Miley's eyes were tearing up again. She couldn't look anymore. She couldn't bear. "Every single day, I find it hard to say-."

"No, don't say it. Don't speak.", Miley's voice so raw and so sensual. And her kiss was something Lilly had never once experienced before. Her lips were soft and warm and salty from all the tears that had slid down her beautiful cheeks. So Lilly stopped talking.

But she was still Miley's alone.

Miley's finger stroked Lilly's bottom lip, she seemed deep in thought. She didn't know her name, how did she refer to Lilly in her thoughts? And then Miley smiled and Lilly's heart swelled inside of her chest, ready to explode.

"You will see someday...", she repeated. "_Angel_." And she just smiled, rested her head on Lilly's strong shoulder and closed her eyes. And for a second she seemed almost content, maybe even happy and Lilly's heart jumped and pumped and danced and did all the things, hearts shouldn't be allowed to do. She allowed it though. Miley Stewart.

Her love. She was Miley's to hold.

-

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**_

_**You should know**_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me**_

_**And I'm waiting for the right time**_

_**For the day I catch your eye**_

_**To let you know that I'm yours to hold**_

-

They didn't speak again after that. But Lilly didn't mind. She hadn't expected Miley to talk to her, maybe run up to her in school and kiss her, like she had done on the beach and in the toilet stall. No, Lilly lead her life, without so much of a hint. She didn't tell her friends, not even her best friend. This was her story to behold, not theirs.

She would be ready if Miley was ready for her. She would be waiting, pining, loving. Utterly in love with the brunette. She was waiting for the right time, for when she would catch Miley's eye in the hallway. To let her know, that she was Miley's to hold. Forever.

But the brunette was out of reach. No matter how far she stretched, how much she wanted, she couldn't have. Because Miley's boyfriend had her, held her, kept her all to himself. Even though he didn't see her pain, her sorrow. He didn't know her like Lilly did.

He didn't look at her, never really looked at her before. He wasn't what she needed. No, she needed someone better. Someone who would hold her, be near her, understand her, comfort her. Someone like herself, she thought.

It was conceited, yes, cocky. She found herself to be better than him in so many ways.

But the day she had enough, was the day that Miley showed up at school, her eyes as red as fire and he didn't even take notice. He grabbed her arm, he yanked her with him and she flinched and Lilly yelled. She couldn't stop. She grabbed his collar, slammed him into his locker and yelled profanities, screamed in his face and asked him. Asked him how he couldn't see that his girlfriend was hurting so much, how he didn't notice her behavior, the red eyes, her sorrow.

Her _pain_.

And he had just looked at her, stared at her. How did she pop the bubble that was all around the popular people, she didn't know. She destroyed the invisible wall. And Miley had run. And Lilly had followed her. To the beach. The beach.

The only place Miley ever went.

-

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

-

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but every single day I find it so hard to say that I could be yours alone. And he, he doesn't deserve you. You are so much better than him. And maybe you will see someday, that all along the way, I was yours to hold. And you were mine.", they didn't sit this time.

Miley had draped her arms around herself, staring straight ahead at the ocean and not saying a word. But Lilly didn't care, she walked to Miley, she spun her around and kissed her. And this time it was herself that initiated the kiss and Miley didn't resist.

"I don't know you. How can you be so sure that you were mine to hold? I don't even know your name.", and Lilly cupped her face and kissed her forehead, her burning cheeks, her nose.

"You don't need to know my name. And you don't need to know me. But I knew that all along the way, I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold..", they didn't know each other, but they would mend the broken pieces of Miley's heart. Lilly knew what she needed to do.

She smiled.

-

_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

-

Miley didn't even know her name. And she was out of reach. She always was and she always would be and Lilly knew that. And she knew that she was Miley's and Miley was hers, because some things were that simple.

Because she had seen and she had cared and she had been there, even though she didn't know who Miley was. She knew her to be that perfect, beautiful girl. But she wasn't anymore. No, now she was ready. And now she could be Miley Stewart.

Miley Stewart. Perfect, flawless and beautiful. And Lilly Truscott's once broken but now repaired girlfriend. And without the invisible wall. Without the eyes, without the pressure.

Without... the pain.

-

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me**_

_**---**_

**So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Or, like, hated it? Review, please :) I'm also working on the latest chapter for 'When Love Tends To Become A Problem'. It'll be up shortly! Thanks for visiting me and my story. We are very thankful and wish you an awesome night/day/morning/afternoon. Wherever you are!**

**Take Care.  
**


End file.
